You Have My Word
by TheOriginalHybrid
Summary: One shot short Klaroline fic. Enjoy


Caroline frittered through her closet, searching for an ideal outfit; this was daily routine. Each morning she sighed and scrunched up her face with annoyance at her bland wardrobe, yet every day she walked into school emitting confidence and beauty.

"Caroline, I'm setting off to work now." Liz shouted from the downstairs corridor of their house, not that she needed to; Caroline could detect her mum's whisper. Caroline slammed her closet door after violently pulling out an amethyst vest and a pair of tight dark jeans. She quickly changed and added a few key pieces to her outfit, including a charcoal cardigan, and a brass, locket necklace.

She headed down the stairs silently before grabbing her school bag and closing the door behind her. Caroline swore she saw a dark figure through the long glass windows of her front door; a human would have probably missed it, but Caroline didn't, spotting it with her hunter eyes. She remained still, almost lifeless on her porch, her eyes scouring every inch of her house which she could see from the front door windows, nothing emerged from the shadows of the kitchen cupboard, nor did anything crawl out from behind the sofa in the living area. She turned, blaming her imagination. At the foot of the garden stood a young man, he was the text book definition of sophistication and poise, the angle at which he stood was almost regal.

"Klaus?" Caroline furrowed her brow at the sight of the Hybrid, he smirked at her response, causing two deep dimples to form in his cheeks which were covered with light stubble.

"Yes, Caroline... me. The one and only." His smirk only grew as Caroline became more and more agitated. Klaus seemed to love the uncomfortable tension his presence caused, usually Klaus wouldn't care for such petty games, yet this blonde haired vampire made him like the chase. Caroline looked at the floor, her eyes occasionally darting up to Klaus's face. Klaus casually walked up to Caroline, with a sophisticated swagger only those who have lived over 1000 years can accomplish.

"I see you're not wearing the bracelet I got you. Now Caroline, that was very expensive, you don't want to seem rude." The last sentence was spoke with a hissed whisper that was only meant for Caroline's necklace.

"Why are you here?" Caroline choked out the words, still staring at the pavement. She feared and hated Klaus with equal measure, he ruined Tyler and had dragged misery and pain throughout the town of Mystic Falls without comeuppance; yet Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't thankful to him - he saved her life. His blood, his very essence cascaded through her veins in order to cure the fatal bite.

"I lived here way before your towns settlers were even born, my lovely. I have a right to be here." Klaus tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly at Caroline, who was now looking up at her tormentor.

"I mean, why are you here on my porch? I'm going to be late for school." Caroline shook her head as she spoke, slightly pursing her lips afterward.

"School? Caroline, do I need to remind you that you're a vampire - high school is a dull way to spend your life. Need I remind you of the little chat we had the other night about the beauty the world possessed.." Klaus looked down at Caroline with a straight face. "Beauty, just like yourself."Caroline's pupils dilated with his last words, her mouth opened slightly and her brow again furrowed."I think you all forget that I'm not your enemy. I'm just doing everything in my power to get what I want, and I usually get what I want... in the end." Klaus lifted the left side of his mouth, causing the dimple to appear in the left side of his face.

A sudden ringing came from Caroline's coat pocket causing her to jump back slightly, she reached into her coat and pulled out her cell phone. Klaus softly grabbed Caroline's wrist and pouted slightly, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"We're chatting; you know it's rude to answer the phone in the middle of a conversation." Klaus let go of Caroline's hand and crossed his arms waiting for the ringing to stop. It did stop.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline held the phone to her ear and stared at Klaus in a way he had never been stared at before. Caroline was challenging him, she was quitting whatever game he was playing, sure it was risky - but if he wanted her dead, why did he save her? Klaus gritted his teeth as Caroline explained to Elena that she was running late due to car trouble. The only person that ever came close to challenging Klaus was his younger sister Rebekah, and soon she would even bend under Klaus will. This simply made Klaus more interested in Caroline Forbes.

"I'll see you in 10. Bye" Caroline casually hung up the phone before looking up at Klaus who looked almost spellbound."I have school." Caroline turned from Klaus and walked past him without hesitation, she reached her car door before Klaus retaliated. Klaus pushed Caroline against her vehicle, just enough to show her whose boss without seriously hurting her.

"Now, like I said school is trivial. I saved your life Caroline, I'm going to have a little say in what you get up to in future." Klaus gave Caroline a signature smirk before releasing her from his grip. Caroline shivered slightly as he let go, she was so confused. One minute he was nice, the next minute he was angry yet still composed - every time he was around her he seemed to do and say everything with a large amount of grace and tranquility.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline squeaked her words, she was angry with Klaus and angry with herself.

"I want you to spend the day with me." Klaus spoke with such clarity that his words seemed so transparent and honest, for the first time in Klaus's life, he didn't have an ulterior motive.

"But why?"

"Don't question me Caroline, just get in the car. You're driving." He winked before walking over to the passenger side door and waiting for Caroline to unlock the car, she did so without question, not once did she take her eyes off of Klaus.

Caroline sat in the drivers seat and squeezed the steering wheel ever so slightly as Klaus adjusted his seat belt.

"Safety first." Klaus grinned at himself, as his seat belt locked into place. Caroline tutted at the circumstance she found herself in at the current moment.

"Klaus, I'm done with these games. I have no idea where Stefan is, I won't help you get your coffins." Caroline sighed as she stared at Klaus, whose face held no expression.

"I don't need help with my coffin. If I did, I wouldn't come to you, no offense love." Klaus winked at Caroline who seemed a little offended by his words.

"Well, why not?" Caroline crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow waiting on Klaus' response. Klaus laughed at Caroline, which baffled her. "What?" Her voice squeaked as she spoke.

"You claim to hate me, yet are offended when I don't seek your help for my 'diabolical plan'." Klaus raised his right eyebrow at Caroline, smirking slightly causing his infamous dimples to make an appearance. Caroline sighed at Klaus, before turning on the car engine, the humming and warmth it caused within the vehicle diffused the tension and muffled the silence.

"So, Niklaus... Where would you like to go?" Caroline huffed, annoyed at the fact she was the evil hybrids free ride.

"Just drive like you're heading to the Lockwood Estate, I'll direct you more when we get closer." Klaus switched the radio on, casually surfing the stations for something that lacked static. The static just increased as Klaus clicked every button at least twice. Caroline looked at Klaus getting more and more violent with the button pressing, she bit her lip as an attempt to stifle her laughter. Caroline began to giggle as she brought the car out of her drive and onto the street road.

"What?" Klaus spat the word, looking at Caroline with a slight pout. Caroline lifted Klaus' hand from the stereo and softly pressed a small button, the music began playing loud and clear. The sound of guitar playing with the soft rhythm of drums filled the car. Caroline raised her eyebrow in a mocking fashion. Klaus smiled softly, a smile not many get to see. This girl seemed to make him feel young again, made him forget about his aims and plans; when he was with her he was just living, not living with intentions. Caroline drove towards Tyler's house without question, humming along to the song on the radio.

"Who is this band?" Klaus pointed his index finger to the car stereo, which played a song he wasn't familiar with.

"Not sure, I'll ask." Caroline grinned slightly and then pressed a button on the steering wheel. "What's playing?" She spoke to the car as if it would reply, Klaus' mouth opened slightly in confusion.

"I'll Take the Bullet, S.." A robot voice came out of the car speakers, giving Klaus his answer. Caroline grinned, noticing Klaus' amazement at the car's features.

"Hmm." Klaus sat back in the car seat and waited for the turning just before the Lockwood Estate. "Right, now turn left here." Caroline obeyed him, not entirely knowing why. "Now a right" Again she did exactly what he said, curious to where they were going, where he was taking her.

"Where now?" Caroline reached a small dirt road which was hidden behind the large Lockwood Mansion which was filled with people decorating for the up-coming charity event.

"No where, we're here." Klaus unlocked his seat belt and got out of the car, leaving Caroline to follow.

"Why didn't you just let one of your hybrids bring you here?" Caroline crossed her arms and leaned on her car slightly staring at Klaus' back.

"They're quite boring, following orders... Good for the odd job, but not good on road trips."

"Road Trip? We drove half a mile." Caroline waited on Klaus's response, but there wasn't one. He was silent, simply staring at the ground. "What is this place anyway?"

"This is the exact spot, this is where I used to sleep." Klaus turned to face Caroline, his eyes moved to her feet. "And you're stood in the toilet my dear." Klaus smirked as Caroline jumped from the spot.

"Eurghk, you suck." Klaus giggled and grabbed Caroline's hand, leading her over a muddy spot which separated them.

"I... Uh, I misjudged you, Klaus."

"Many do. Apology accepted." Klaus placed his hands in his jeans pockets, slouching slightly.

"I didn't apologise!" Caroline rushed her words, raising both her eyebrows at Klaus.

"Caroline, please don't argue... I don't want to spend the day arguing." Klaus casually began to walk towards a dark spot that was on the ground. "this is where we burned down the Oak tree."

"Good to know, I'm leaving now." Caroline turned on her heel, but Klaus grabbed her wrist before she could step forward.

"Please, Caroline. Don't leave, I'm tired of being alone..." The hybrid stood, exposing every inch from himself to the young Vampire. Caroline's face softened to Klaus' vulnerability.

"Fine. I won't leave." Caroline whispered her words softly.

"Promise?" Klaus raised his eyebrows to Caroline, pursing his lips slightly. Caroline rolled her eyebrows.

"You have my word." Caroline sported a fake British accent, mocking Klaus slightly. Caroline doubted anybody had ever mocked Klaus, maybe it was just what he needed.


End file.
